My Best Friend's Wedding
by Trunksgurl
Summary: This is a G/B fic kinda based on the movie of the same title. Bulma finds out her best friend and only love is getting married in three days. What will she do to get him?
1. Bad News

Hello Peeps I decided I wanted to start a new G/B fic even though I haven't updated the first one in like three months or so. But I promise that if you guys like this one then I'm going to update The Affair soon. I was watching the Movie My Best Friend's Wedding and the idea popped into my head and I was like 'I should write a fic like that for Goku and Bulma. I have read this poem about not taking chances while you can and a few lines can be read here. I have no idea what the name is and who it belongs to. Please tell me if it's any good and if I should continue, also I don't know if it's decent that I tell you guys to go read my V/B fic The Bet. Most people have liked it and I will update in a few days. So I hope you guys like this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. OR the poem. Gosh give me some room to breath!!!  
  
  
  
My Best friends Wedding  
  
  
  
Bulma sat in her desk filling out some last forms before going back home, which was right besides the building. Her job as a food critic was great and that was how she met her best friend.  
  
She sighed thinking how her love life sucked and how her relationship with Yamcha had gone down the drain.  
  
'If only you were here…' Bulma sighed as she thought of her first real crush and first real love.  
  
'It's impossible Bulma he's younger than you, and plus you cant fall in love with your best friend!' Her mind cried exasperatedly.  
  
"I know. I know." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"You know what?" A cheerful and happy voice asked from the doorway to her office.  
  
Bulma jumped when she heard the voice and turned around to see him. The love of her life, the love that could never be.  
  
"Oh hey Goku!" Bulma smiled at him. "What brings you here to my office?"  
  
"I have something to tell you." He smiled.  
  
Bulma felt her eyes wandering all over him. From the still innocent face to the all man body with the muscled that stretched his shirt, and his hair, the wild black mane that fanned all over his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Have you ever noticed that the worst way to miss someone is when they are right beside you and yet you can never have them? ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma snapped out of her daze and smiled at him. "Yeah and what's that Goku?" She asked walking towards him.  
  
"I… I well Bulma I'm… getting married!" Goku choked out.  
  
Bulma almost fainted and her smile disappeared. "You're getting WHAT?" Bulma screeched.  
  
Goku had to cover his ears at Bulma's tone which startled him a bit.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma why are you screaming?" Goku asked not really knowing that her outburst had been due to jealousy.  
  
"I… I'm sorry Goku I was just… surprised." Bulma assured Goku. "Who is she?" Bulma asked not really wanting to know.  
  
"Remember that girl that used to hang around with me all the time?"  
  
"The bitchy bossy one?" Bulma almost sneered.  
  
"Yeah her name is Chichi." Goku said smiling nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Have you ever fallen for your best friend in the entire world and then sat around and watched him fall for someone else? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why how did this happen?" Bulma asked in a whine.  
  
"She won me over with her cooking." Goku grinned rubbing his stomach. "I don't even know how it happened, one minute we were friends and the next we were getting married."  
  
"Do you really love her?" Bulma asked praying that he said no.  
  
"Yeah I think I do!" Goku scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean you think you do? You either do or you don't!" Bulma cried.  
  
"But Bulma why are you reacting like this?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because I…  
  
~~~~~ We tell lies when we are afraid… afraid of what we don't know. ~~~~~  
  
"I'm just worried about you… that's all…" Bulma thought quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goku whispered inching his way towards her.  
  
Bulma began to shake with the effort of trying to control the urge to jump on him and kiss him.  
  
"Could you give me one good reason why I should not marry her?" Goku asked.  
  
Bulma looked at him and saw the hidden emotion and meaning of his question. She thought about it and once again that nagging feeling and voice in her head spoke.  
  
'Who are you to deny him and that girl the right to be happy?'  
  
"No Goku I cant. You love her and she loves you."  
  
"oh… ok." Goku said defeatedly. "We are getting married on Sunday." He said.  
  
Bulma's mind screamed. The evil side taking over. 'You idiot you cant let him go! You have only four days to get him back and keeping him!'  
  
"And she doesn't have a maid of honor… would you help her out and be one for her?" Goku asked.  
  
'here's your chance, become her friend and tear them apart.' The voice nagged.  
  
"Sure I will."  
  
~~~~ Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump. Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have or could have. ~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you guys think? Next chapter Bulma will get to know Chichi. Please tell me if it sucks or if I should continue. Eventually the rating will Change. So long my friends. 


	2. Rivals Meet

Thanx everyone for the great reviews and just know that I will try my best to update as soon as possible but I have school then I have my other fic. I know I took very long to update this story but I have SSOOOOOO many things to do, but I'll try to do it faster. If any of you have seen the movie you must know that Bulma's best friend is going to be gay, and starring in that role is none other then: My Muse MARIO. Let's give him a round of applause.  
  
* Cricket's chirp and everything is silent *  
  
J: Well Mario I think you will have to win them over.  
  
Mario: * grumbles obscenities *  
  
J: Now, now don't get angry I'm sure they will like you! * Under breath * Only in your dreams!  
  
M: * Gives me the finger *  
  
J: And here I was about to take you to the movies. Oh well on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ I only own my DBZ action figures.  
  
  
  
Rival's Meet  
  
  
  
"I'm so happy you decided to help Chichi out by being her maid of honor!" Goku told Bulma cheerfully. Bulma seethed silently but smiled at her happy love. "Yeah. he he." Bulma tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. They walked arm and arm into a restaurant. "So tell me about her." Bulma pried. "Well she is as old as me as you know already. She lives with her father and she is studying to become a lawyer." He looked her over and smiled. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Bulma blushed at the compliment and they got to a table where a black haired woman was sitting.  
  
Chichi forced a smile onto her pretty face and stood up as HER fiancée walked in arm in arm with 'some' wench.  
  
'That must be Bulma some little hussy.' Chichi thought hatefully. "Hey Chi!" Goku said happily. "Hey sweetie." She got up and gave Goku an overly exaggerated kiss. Bulma glared at her and smiled too.  
  
"Hello there I'm Bulma Briefs and you must be Chichi." Bulma said. They shook hands a bit stiffly and tried their best not to glare hatefully at each other. "Yes I AM Chichi, my baby Goku has told me so much about you." Bulma noted the hint of jealousy in her voice and smirked.  
  
"Well let's get down to business my wedding is only days away."  
  
They ordered food and Goku as always was the first to eat. Chichi glared at him while Bulma smiled at the innocence he displayed, not at all bothered by his rudeness.  
  
"Goku sweetie.. STOP EATING like a PIG." She nearly screamed. Goku stopped instantly and looked down at the table. Bulma sent her an annoyed look and prepared a snappy comeback. "You know Chichi, honey, your making more of a scene than he is." Bulma snickered silently. "Oh really? Please forgive me Bulma, I didn't think I was disturbing you." Chichi said the words that were dripping with sarcasm. "Come on girls let's just eat so that we can talk about the wedding." Goku smiled, not really seeing the hostility in the situation.  
  
"Yes of course." Bulma smiled at him and touched his hand. Chichi was about to get up and rip the woman's am off when Bulma's cell phone rang.  
  
"Yes hello? Ok Mario wait up.. please excuse me a minute." She smiled sweetly at them and stood up, Goku right after her. "Who's Mario?" He asked sharply. "A friend.." She smiled and walked to the waiting area.  
  
(Bulma's Side Only) "Thank god you called me Mario, you wont believe who I'm with!... I'm with the love of my life..... yes Goku, you cant believe the little wretch he's marrying! She has so declared war on me. I have three days to separate them and get Goku to love me for reals. I will be needing you your help......"  
  
"My, my, my what are you planning Bulma?" A really nasty sounding voice asked her from behind. Bulma whirled around and had the sudden urge to rip something to shreds. "Yeah I'll be there later, I have to go. I have some... Unexpected guest here." She turned off her phone and faced Chichi.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Bulma asked. "Let's step into the bathroom." She said walking and expecting Bulma to follow her immediately. Bulma raised a thin blue eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You just don't boss me around the way you do to Goku!" Bulma snapped. They had a glaring contest until Chichi growled and went back up to her. Bulma gave a snort and laughed softly.  
  
"Let me tell you something wench... I see the way you look at MY Goku. But I will not allow you to have your way with him. If you try something I'll..." "YOU'LL WHAT?" Bulma was right back in her face. "DON'T you DARE threaten ME. You have no idea who you are messing with!" Bulma hissed in anger.  
  
"The only reason I am allowing you near Goku is because you ARE his best friend, and I would do anything to keep him happy. But otherwise I would just as soon send you back to the little hole you crawled out of." Chichi said right back. "I don't think it would be as deep hole like yours. Goku has ALWAYS been mine, and neither YOU or any other woman will take him from me."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Chichi asked angrily. "You're damn right it is. I HAD him once before what makes you think I wont have him again?" "We'll see." Chichi said calming down and taking a deep breath.  
  
Bulma walked ahead of her and went to sit down at the table, where Goku was patting his stuffed stomach, and Bulma gaped at the table filled with dishes. "Wow Goku, you still have that huge appetite I remember." She smiled at him, he grinned and nodded happily. "Chichi honey, there's something I want to show Bulma, would you mind taking my car and getting back home?" "But Goku I..." He silenced her with a quick peck on the cheek and was already heading to the door with Bulma. "Thanks much Chi!" he called after her.  
  
Bulma paid for the check and walked to the valet to get her car. "So where are we going?" Bulma asked with a big smile. "It's a surprise!" Goku said wrapping a thick arm around her small shoulders. "Oooohhhh I love surprises!" Bulma beamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How's this? I know it's VERY short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanx for reading and please review! I just have one other thing to say and it's that I am NOT going to continue with The Affair because I have major writers block with that fic and I have to confess it was my first fic, that I really didn't think up too well. Maybe I will re-write it and if I do I'll tell you guys. Until next time...... 


	3. True Feelings

FINALLY! It has taken me so long to update. I think I had a bit of writers block for this fic, but now I'm working on it. This fic will have some things taken from the movie but others will be my ideas, like the one you'll read today! So I won't keep you guys. And by the way thanks for the reviews! And please don't think that Bulma is a slut or something in this chapter?  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used here. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Bird Studio, FUNimation, and the many others that I don't know about.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
True Feelings  
  
"Goku," Bulma whined. "You know I hate surprises so please please please tell me!" Bulma cried as he drove, he had a huge grin spread over his face.  
  
"Sorry B, but I want you to truly be surprised when I show you, just hang tight and wait for a few more minutes," he said as he touched her chin. Bulma pouted but nodded.  
  
"Goku, tell me, did you propose to Chichi?" Bulma asked through narrow eyes.  
  
He was silent a moment and then he slowly shook his head, "It just happened really. When we were in college she told me we'd get married some day, and a few weeks ago she told me we should get married. Besides if we're married she'll be able to cook the food I really like!"  
  
Bulma sneered to herself, "Don't you see Goku? You're marrying her because she cooks good, not because you love her!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Bulma, besides sooner or later everyone has to get married," he said quietly.  
  
'Yeah, but you should be marrying me,' Bulma thought sadly. In high school he had been in love with her. 'With ME.' Her mind yelled. But she had never taken him THAT serious, sure they had shared their 'firsts' together, but she had just seen it as a little fun. He had been there whenever she had a fight with her boyfriend, or when she was stressed out. She always thought of him as a sort of brother. Even though there had been a few things that brother and sister should do, that they did, but still, she thought of him as a part of her family.  
  
But then it had all changed nine years ago when she found out that............. She abruptly stopped that thought and frowned, she still had a very important secret to share with Goku. That little secret had made her realize that what she felt for Goku was far more important than just love for a friend or for a brother.  
  
'A little too late to realize that, Bulma.' Her mind snapped. He had gone to college and with him had gone that little stalker Chichi. Bulma had never seen her as a threat until the little witch had fully developed all her charms. But then again, she had never thought Goku would go for her either. Her thoughts were halted again when the car stopped.  
  
"Ok we're here," he said as he parked the car and got out, Bulma looked around quizzically and jumped when his hand covered hers. They walked into the building and went straight to the elevator. They got on and Goku pushed the very last floor.  
  
When the doors slid open, Bulma realized that they were in a building of penthouses. She looked around the dark room until Goku turned the lights on and Bulma gasped. There were pictures everywhere, Goku's pictures.  
  
"I use this place as my studio, Chichi doesn't know about it or else she would have made me get rid of it," he said as he watched Bulma walk around. There was only two couches and a small TV. The floor was made of oak and the walls were white, the windows were huge and they covered the far walls. Big and small pictures were in frames and placed over the whole space of the walls.  
  
"I develop my pictures here and I put them up, when I need peace I just come here and look at them," he said with a smile. "But I have a special place that I wanted to show you," he said as he grabbed her hand and guided her into a different room.  
  
Another thing she noticed was that there were only two rooms with a door, which she deducted that one was the room where he developed his pictures, and the other the bathroom. The rest of the rooms only had the doorways, but no doors.  
  
He took her to a room and turned the lights on, he smiled as he heard her gasp echo through the space, and sighed. "Do you like it?" he asked shyly.  
  
There were pictures of her and him together, of her alone, and some with old high school friends. The one that caught her eyes was actually the biggest picture. It covered one of the whole walls, it was a picture of her at Prom. The whole theme of the celebration had been fairy tale dress. Goku had gone dressed as a prince and she had gone as Cinderella. Her gown had been silvery white and she had worn her hair in huge curls falling from the high ponytail and a shimmering tiara had complemented her looks.  
  
He had made her pose for the picture and she had been smiling and looking every bit the princess she was. Her lovely blue eyes were surrounded by glitter and she had a curl of hair wrapped around her gloved finger.  
  
"That has to be by far my favorite picture, you look so beautiful. My princess," he said as he looked at her intensely.  
  
Bulma smiled sheepishly, "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for being so beautiful," he made her blush.  
  
Bulma laughed softly and walked around the room to look at the rest of the pictures. There were a couple of pictures that she remembered, old friends that she hadn't seen in a long time. Her ex. She smiled as she looked at Yamcha's picture. "I wonder how Yamcha's doing," she said almost to herself. If the room hadn't been so empty, Goku probably wouldn't have heard.  
  
He frowned darkly and moved over to her. "Do you still have feelings for him?"  
  
Bulma smiled, but shook her head, "No. He was special to me, but now its all just a high school memory I won't forget, but that doesn't mean I wont love him as a friend," Bulma replied.  
  
"Good," he replied quickly. "Because you'll see him tomorrow, he's one of my best men. The other one of course had to be Krillin," he said. Bulma turned to him and smiled brightly.  
  
"Did you invite all of our high school gang?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, everyone is going to be here tomorrow. They're flying in from different states!" he said happily.  
  
"Wow! We should go out and celebrate!" She said as she snapped her fingers.  
  
"That is such a great idea, where should we go?" He asked.  
  
"How about a Karaoke bar? We haven't been to one in the longest," Bulma suggested.  
  
He shook his head, "Chichi hates Karaoke bars," he said sadly.  
  
Bulma smirked in triumph, "Oh non sense Goku! Tell everyone we'll meet at the bar in Satan City, after I get measured for my dress, we can all get going, oh and don't tell Chichi. Just say it's a surprise," Bulma smiled.  
  
"That's good, why don't you look around? I have to duck out and use the little boy's room," he laughed. Bulma nodded and walked outside to look at the rest of his pictures.  
  
There were pics of his grandfather, and his older brother, they were his only family alive, of people she had never seen before, animals, and just nature shots. He had a great talent and the thought of anyone making him stop from doing what he liked put Bulma in a rage.  
  
She jumped when her cell rang and she took it out, "Hello?.............. Mario?"  
  
Goku was right behind her and he had frozen when he had heard that name.  
  
"I'm here with Goku................ no I'll leave in a minute.............. You have a key use it!........." She laughed softly. "Fine............ yeah you take the wine we'll have a long night..........." she giggled and hung up. When she turned she nearly screamed. "Goku! Oh my Lord, you scared the crap out of me!" She nearly screeched.  
  
"Spending the night with Mario?" He spat the name.  
  
Bulma gave him a scrutinizing look and sighed. "I already told you that he's just a friend. Gosh Goku! You're acting like a jealous boyfriend!" She cried.  
  
"Well I just heard you say you were going to have a long night!" He accused.  
  
"Do you usually listen to people's conversations?" she snapped. He looked away and shook his head. "Look Goku, Mario is my editor and I happen to have a lot of work to do, that is why I said we were going to have a long night," she said in annoyance.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, its just that............ I don't know, its hard to picture you with another guy," he said softly.  
  
Bulma walked over to him and moved his face so that their eyes connected. "Goku why is it so hard? Evidently you were the first one to move on with your life, you're getting married and you don't want me to find someone to share my life with?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just that I-..." he didn't know what to say.  
  
She put a hand over his lips and shook her head, "Don't say anything else its for the best that you don't. This was a great surprise Goku, but we have to go," Bulma said as he kept looking into her eyes. The look he gave her made her fidget and she turned to walk away but his hand grabbed her arm and turned her back around.  
  
With a gasp she tried to pull back but his lips were over hers in an instant. Bulma stopped fighting and her hands went to his back and she pulled herself tighter into his embrace. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck and her chin.  
  
"Goku.............. we shouldn't," she moaned softly.  
  
"These are my last single days Bulma don't refuse me, please," he said in a pleading whisper. "Its been so long since I had you in my arms........"  
  
"Goku I-........." She was silenced by another kiss as his hands began to work her clothes. He then pushed her onto a couch and had her.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma lay on top of Goku silently thinking of what had happened. "Goku, why don't you just get out of this?"  
  
"Bulma, you know I can't, I can't break my word to her," he said as he rubbed her back.  
  
Bulma sat up angrily, "So what? After this you are just going to forget what we have and still marry her? You just showed me how much I mean to you, or was it all just a lie so that you could get laid?"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, "Oh Bulma. Its too late for us now, if I left Chichi days before our wedding, she'd probably kill me," he replied.  
  
"That's just a load of crap. Its just that you don't want to leave her, even if you could," she yelled as she got off him and began to get dressed.  
  
He sat up and pulled on his boxers and his pants. "Give me a break Bulma! Never in high school did I ask anything from you, not even when I had to swallow my rage every time Yamcha kissed you, every time he hurt you! I was just good ol' Goku always there when you needed him. You never took me serious," he had begun yelling and finished saying in a sad whisper.  
  
Bulma buttoned up her shirt and looked at him. "Look Goku I'm sorry. I should have said something years ago, and believe me, even if I can't stand the idea of you being with another woman, I respect the fact that you are keeping your word. Please take me home now," she said as she turned her back to him.  
  
"Bulma I'm sorry, I truly am. You have always been the most special person to me, and you always will be," he kissed her on the cheek and walked to open the door.  
  
Bulma sniffled and wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. She tried to smile for his sake and walked out.  
  
The rest of the way to her home was very quiet. Bulma hadn't looked at him once and he hadn't said a single word. When the car stopped she got out without a word and walked to the door of her house. Goku growled and pounded his fist onto the other seat, he unhooked his seatbelt and jumped out.  
  
"Bulma!" She heard him call. "Bulma please wait!"  
  
She put the key in the lock and turned to look at him. "What is it Goku? I'm really stressed and I have work to do," she said in annoyance.  
  
"Please Bulma, I can't stand the thought of you hating me! Please forgive me, but understand that I cannot go back on my word," he whispered softly.  
  
"Goku, I don't hate you, its just that I feel I was so stupid! I should have told you about my feelings years ago, but there's no use now," Bulma sighed.  
  
"I agree, I should have also told you. But please tell me your not angry with me!"  
  
"How could I be?"  
  
He sighed in relief. "Then can I pick you up tomorrow to take you to get your dress?"  
  
Bulma smiled weakly, "What time?"  
  
"12?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah, sleep tight, and don't stay up too late," he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Take care Goku," Bulma said as she turned and opened the door to her house, without a backward glance she went in and shut the door.  
  
Bulma threw her keys on the small table and put her cell on the charger. "Mario?"  
  
"In here sweetheart," he called from her office.  
  
"Do you have the wine?" Bulma asked as she plopped down onto an armchair.  
  
"Here you go," he said as he handed her a nearly filled glass. "How did it go with your lover boy?"  
  
"We finally confessed our feelings and had a little roll," she winked, he nodded and laughed. Bulma continued, "but he said he can't leave her because he has given his word to marry her."  
  
"But you still have an ace of spades that you can use," he muttered.  
  
"I can't use it, I'd feel like I'd be forcing him to not get married, but I want him to leave her out of his own accord, not because I tell him that we have a-....... never mind I won't tell him yet or maybe I'll never tell him," Bulma said as she took a large gulp of wine.  
  
"He deserves to know as does you know who. When is he coming back?"  
  
"Tomorrow before Goku gets here, I have to get his room ready too," she got up and put down her glass.  
  
"Alright sweety, don't worry about your reviews, I'll take a look at your notes and type it for you," he said, Bulma nodded and left.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Next morning, after waking up with a small hang over, Bulma took a shower, dressed and had breakfast. She then ran around the house fixing things and getting everything ready. She opened the door to the bedroom next to hers and looked it over with a huge grin. She closed the door and ran downstairs to answer when the door-bell rang.  
  
"Hey Goku!" She said happily and a little nervy to see him there early. "You're here early aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah a little early," he frowned a bit, "You're a bit jumpy aren't you?"  
  
"I'm just really happy, I'm waiting for somebody!"  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed and his face darkened, "It's that Mario guy isn't it?"  
  
"Goku will you please stop the whole 'Jealous ex-boyfriend' act?" she asked in annoyance.  
  
Goku pouted a bit, "So you're not mad anymore?"  
  
She smiled brightly, "No. I'm just very very happy! Nothing will be able to ruin my day," she replied.  
  
"Its good to see you smiling like that, so who are you waiting for? A friend?" He tried to sound casual and not eager to know.  
  
But Bulma saw right through it, "Its a very special guy in my life!"  
  
"Oh," Goku said sadly. "What's his name?"  
  
Bulma seemed not to hear him as she ran over to the curb where a white van packed with kids was stopping. The door swung open and a boy jumped out with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a backpack in his hand. He dropped the things and promptly embraced Bulma.  
  
Goku stared dumbly and began to walk over to them, he had absolutely no clue as to who the boy was. 'A nephew? Or maybe she was baby-sitting?' he shrugged to himself and watched as Bulma said good-bye to the people in the van and they drove off.  
  
"Oh sweety I've missed you so much! Did you have fun?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I became the star hitter for the baseball team! Can I go back next summer?" the kid asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure honey, I'm just happy that you're back, did you miss me?"  
  
"A lot, I'm very happy that I'm back with you," he grinned as Bulma ruffled the mop of dark hair. She then turned and smiled sheepishly at Goku.  
  
"Goku I'm so sorry! I completely forgot we were talking," Bulma said a bit nervously.  
  
"So who is this?" Goku asked with a smile "Are you baby-sitting or something?" He asked her as he looked at the boy curiously. All he could see were angular blue eyes under wild black spikes.  
  
Bulma shook her head and looked at the boy. "No I'm not baby-sitting." She cleared her throat and smiled. "Goku, I want you to meet Gohan, he's my son."  
  
Goku's eyes widened like saucers and he looked from Bulma to the boy. Looking at him closely he could see some resemblance, his skin was fairly light, but not exactly like hers, but the boy did have her sky blue eyes and her nose. But the rest was what he deducted from the father. "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Goku." He said a bit dumbfounded, holding out his hand so that the boy could shake it.  
  
"Same here, I'm Gohan," the boy replied taking the hand offered with a shy smile.  
  
Goku turned to Bulma, "You have a son? Who is his father?" Goku whispered.  
  
Bulma paled and looked at Gohan. "Sweety, why don't you go into the house and take a shower and get a snack, we'll have to leave soon, ok?" Gohan nodded and picked up his things, he gave Bulma a short hug and ran into the house.  
  
When he was out of hearing, Bulma turned to Goku who was glaring at her silently. "You had a baby? With who? When? Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded betrayed.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. "Yes I had a son. His father shouldn't matter to you. Almost nine years ago, and I didn't tell you because you were off in college," Bulma answered his questions in order and a bit sharply.  
  
He turned away from her and huffed. "I can't believe you have a kid and you never bothered to tell me about him. I thought we were supposed to be best friends."  
  
"We ARE best friends. Goku I'm sorry. Though I have to admit that now we are at evens. This is as much a surprise as when you came by to let me know you were getting married," she said as she tried to reason with him.  
  
He sighed, "I guess you're right, why don't you go see if he's ready?"  
  
"Are you angry?" Bulma asked carefully.  
  
He shook his head and smiled, "Just a little surprised and peeved, but its ok. Maybe while you get fitted I can take him to get some ice cream or something?"  
  
Bulma nodded with a grin, "That's a great idea, I'll go call him," she said as she jogged over to her house.  
  
Goku sighed sadly and walked over to his car. 'I still can't believe she had some other guys kid. He should have been mine,' he thought as he sat in the passenger seat. A few minutes later she came out followed by her son. The boy was wearing clean clothes and he was talking excitedly with his mother.  
  
Bulma had changed her shorts to jeans, she was wearing a navy blue tank top, and she had tied her hair up into a messy but cute high ponytail. They walked over to him and Bulma put Gohan in the back seats and then she jumped into the passenger seat.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"You're five minutes late," Chichi snapped as Bulma walked into the wedding boutique at 12:35.  
  
"My sincere apologies," Bulma said sarcastically. "But I was waiting for someone VERY important when I realized I was going to be late."  
  
"Fine, let's just get you fitted. This is Mrs. Trumble, she has the dress made, all we need to do is make the necessary adjustments and it will be ready," Chichi smiled triumphantly.  
  
While she was on a small stage trying not to scream after getting poked for the fifth time with a pin. The woman with the heavy accent worked diligently as she fixed the lavender colored dress to fit snugly over every curve in Bulma's body. Chichi gave her a look that read I'll-have-him-soon and then it turned into an I-beat-you look. Bulma smiled back sweetly and sighed in annoyance, she was tired of standing and getting pricked with pins so she stepped down when the woman had turned, making the dress rip right at the thigh.  
  
"Ooops."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey girls!" Goku said as they all met outside of the boutique.  
  
Bulma looked at the grinning Gohan and smiled. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah! He bought me this really BIG ice cream cone," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Who is this?" Chichi asked as she walked over to Goku and wrapped an arm around his waist. Bulma closed her hands into fists behind her back but then relaxed as she looked at Gohan. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.  
  
"This is my son, his name is Gohan," she said rather smugly.  
  
"Y-you're son?" Chichi asked in shock. Bulma nodded and turned to Goku.  
  
"We should really get going, our friends are waiting for us."  
  
"Where are we going?" Chichi demanded.  
  
"Its a surprise Chi, so just wait a few minutes, now let's get going!" Goku said happily. Chichi nodded and jumped straight into the passenger seat when she saw Bulma was heading towards it.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and popped the capsule to her own car. She looked at Goku and shook her head towards Chichi, Goku nodded and got into his car. Bulma unlocked the door and Gohan jumped in, then she got into the driver's seat and they drove off.  
  
~*~  
  
At the front of the Karaoke bar were their old friends waiting for them. As soon as Goku and Bulma neared everyone broke into hugs and words of joy. Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Maron, 17, Tien, Chaoutzu, and Yajirobe were there. Yamcha hugged Bulma tightly and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"How've you been babe?"  
  
"Happy to see you guys!" Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
Goku cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking to look at him. "You guys remember Chichi don't you?"  
  
Everyone quietly waved and said hi to the woman who looked at them a bit snobbishly, she smiled out of politeness and waved back.  
  
"Hey guys?" Bulma asked and everyone turned to her. "I want you to meet Gohan, this is my son," she said with a grin. Everyone looked at the shy boy and surrounded him with huge smiles to greet him. Chichi huffed silently and turned to Goku.  
  
"Goku honey, what are we doing here? You know how much I despise karaoke bars," she said softly.  
  
"Don't worry Chi, these places are great, we'll have fun! Besides Bulma said this would be the perfect place to meet with the gang!" Goku said as he pulled her after this friends had walked into the restaurant/bar.  
  
"Bulma, huh? Well I don't want you to make a spectacle out of yourself by going to the stage and singing."  
  
"Come on Chi!" Goku whined. She glared at him once and just kept quiet as they walked after the gang. Once inside they put two tables together and ordered some pizza and other food. After eating and just talking for a while it was time for drinks.  
  
"You guys want to order drinks?" A waitress walked over to them with a little ordering pad in her hands.  
  
"Margarita," Goku and Bulma said in unison.  
  
"He wants it blended. No salt," Bulma said.  
  
"And she wants it straight up," Goku laughed.  
  
Chichi glared at the two and ordered a soda. The rest of the gang ordered alcohol beverages and Gohan got a smoothy.  
  
"Oh my gosh, do you guys remember the first time we went to a Karaoke bar and Krillin went up to sing with Goku?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Yeah we sang 'Girls Just wanna Have Fun', and Goku tried to hit a high note," Krillin said and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey and I did!" He replied with a laugh.  
  
"And then after that we all went up to sing a song," Yamcha laughed.  
  
"How about we reminisce?" Bulma smiled as she pointed towards the stage where a man had just gotten down from.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea!" 18 laughed. "What should we sing?"  
  
"How about hot stuff?" Yamcha winked towards Bulma and everybody whooped loudly.  
  
"How about we girls sing a song, and then you guys go up there to sing your own?" everyone with the exception of Chichi and Yajirobe cheered, and Gohan who was smiling at everyone.  
  
"This song is for you cutie!" Maron winked and kissed the blushing boy on the cheek. Bulma, 18, and Maron went up to the stage and sang a happy and very nicely chorused song. By the end everyone was cheering and asking for an encore.  
  
"Alright its your turn," Bulma pointed to the guys," but then another song started and a woman took the stage.  
  
"Man, they took our turn!" Krillin pouted.  
  
"We can wait," Tien answered calmly. The rest of the guys nodded and then Bulma excused herself to go use the ladies room. She went and came out and nearly ran into Yamcha. He smiled and looked her over.  
  
"So how has life been to ya?" He asked.  
  
"Very good, Gohan is my life. I'm just incredibly happy and I couldn't ask for a better child as my boy," she sighed happily.  
  
"That is good. You are a far cry from the little airhead I dated. You've changed, and I mean for the better," he whispered.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded. "I WAS an airhead, but my son changed me."  
  
"How old is he? He wouldn't happen to be by any chance-......" He couldn't finish the words.  
  
"Yours?" Bulma asked with an amused grin. She shook her head. "No. He was conceived weeks after we broke up."  
  
"Oh? May I ask with who?" Yamcha asked in curiosity.  
  
"He's Goku's son."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, someone else had just been a witness to the little secret.  
~*~  
Did you guys like? I hope you did. Well who do you guys think heard the secret? I'll see you guys as soon as I can, but I don't guarantee anything because I'm going back to school tomorrow. Just let me know what you thought in your reviews and thanks for reading my fic! See you later!  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	4. A Cool Dad

FINALLY I update! Well, as you can read in the rest of my updates, I had all my chapters ready but absolutely NO net access, so it wasn't really my fault. Though I do apologize for the wait and inconvenience. Thank you for the reviews and I won't keep you guys anymore!  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation, Bird Studio, etc.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A Cool Dad  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"He's Goku's son." Bulma said softly.  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened impossibly, but then he got the distinct feeling that they were being watched. He turned around and looked, but nobody was there.  
  
Just around the corner Chichi was trying VERY hard to contain a fit of anger and rage. 'This changes everything! Now she can just tell Goku and- ....... no I refuse to believe that that child is Goku's.' With a small growl she walked back to the table.  
  
"What is it? You think someone heard?" Bulma asked nervously.  
  
"No, I just thought I felt someone looking at us. But, why haven't you told Goku?" The tall man whispered.  
  
"Well, because when I found out I was pregnant Goku was already leaving for College and I didn't want to stop him, I went to the states and had my son there, a few years ago we came back and just a few days ago he came over and told me he was getting married. The situation has made it harder and harder for me to tell him!" Bulma said.  
  
"But he has the right to know that he has a son!"  
  
"I know, I'll tell him after he marries the little witch," Bulma said bitterly.  
  
"I think you should tell him now, but it is up to you and I wont butt into your business." Yamcha then looked towards Gohan, "that's quite a cute kid you've got there, he looks like you," Yamcha grinned.  
  
Bulma laughed. "The only thing he has of me are the color of my eyes. When he was born he looked just like Goku, but his eyes were as blue as the sky, he's my pride and joy," she said as she looked back towards her son, who was at the moment talking to Goku. Her heart clenched sadly as she watched father and son interact without knowing what they were to each other. "Come on Yamcha, you guys have a song to sing," Bulma said with a grin.  
  
"Alright, but I'm telling you that Goku has a right to know," Yamcha said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When they got back at the table, Goku looked at her and then shot Yamcha a dirty look.  
  
Gohan looked at them and smiled. "Hey mom, can I have another ice cream?" the boy asked. Bulma looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"How many have you had already?" she asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um-...... One......" he said slowly.  
  
Goku smiled at the kid and looked at Bulma, "Come on B, let me buy him another ice cream!"  
  
Yamcha looked at her and raised his eyebrows with a smirk. Bulma sighed and nodded. "Fine. But only one more because I know you've had more than one Gohan." The boy smiled sheepishly and walked off to get another ice cream.  
  
"Hey, you guys owe us a song, and maybe later, Chichi can sing us a song too!" Bulma said slyly. Chichi shot her a look and grabbed Goku's arm.  
  
"Oh NO, Goku you are NOT going up there to make a fool out of yourself and me!" Chichi growled.  
  
"Relax, Chi, the whole point of coming here is to have fun!" Bulma said snobbishly. Then she grinned evilly. "How about we go up and sing a song together?"  
  
Chichi's eyes widened and she shook her head. "NO, you are not going to make me walk up there and make a fool out of myself!"  
  
"Why do you see it that way? Now come on and stop being childish," Bulma all but dragged the other woman to the stage. She grabbed a microphone and cleared her throat. She commanded Chichi to choose a song and she turned to the audience.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" everyone looked at her and she smirked, watching as her rival turned a deep shade of red. "I want to tell you that this is my 'friends' first time singing, so I want to ask you to please, give her a warm welcome!" with that the crowd erupted in applause and waited for the song to start.  
  
Chichi tried to smile, but she hated singing and at the moment EVERYONE was looking at her. The song was Shakira's objection and the beginning of the song was a tango piece.  
  
Bulma extended her arms and Chichi glared at her, she then took a hold of her and they began to tango dance. Bulma and Chichi dipped each other and then twirled.  
  
"Am I the only one turned on by this?" Yamcha asked as all the men watched the two women dance.  
  
"No," Goku and Krillin said in unison.  
  
"Perverts," 18 sneered. Both women actually made a pretty good duet, and when the song ended, they had a standing ovation. While they walked back towards the table, Bulma decided to speak to Chichi.  
  
"You see? Things don't have to be so uptight and awkward between us just because Goku was once mine," Bulma told the other woman.  
  
Chichi looked at her and sighed. "How can I possibly believe that you don't want him back?" she asked with a whine. "I mean, look at him, he's a sight for sore eyes!"  
  
"Because had I wanted to have him, I would have taken him from you by now. I have my ways," Bulma said quietly.  
  
Chichi's eyes nearly unconsciously fell on the small boy that was eating his ice cream near Goku and the blonde woman, 18. "Then why don't you?"  
  
"Because he has made a commitment to you, and what kind of a person would I be if I did something like that?" Bulma asked through narrowed eyes. "What would I be teaching my own son?"  
  
Chichi sighed and nodded, "I understand. But if I allow you to know me, you have to promise to tell me how he was when he was younger," she all but commanded.  
  
Bulma smirked, "Oh I'll tell you alright."  
  
"So this is a truce?" Chichi asked as she extended her hand.  
  
"You can say that," Bulma said as she took it.  
  
'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' Little did both women know that ironically at the moment they had the same thought.  
  
When they reached the table, everyone was getting a little woozy from the drinks. "Ok Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin, its your turn to sing us a song!" Bulma said as she sat down between her son and Goku.  
  
Goku stood and smiled brightly, "I'll dedicate this song to you ladies tonight," he said with a flirtatious smile. "Come on guys!" Only Krillin, and Yamcha followed him. A song came on and almost everyone burst out laughing. All three men sang in sync with each other, "I am strong. I am invincible, I am woman!"  
  
Even Gohan couldn't stop laughing as the trio sang the 'woman' song. Chichi had to admit it was hilarious to see the guys up there. Her gaze went to the laughing boy and she had to shake her head. He was laughing and smiling, and he looked identical to Goku. She could swear that if he didn't have blue eyes, he'd look exactly like her fiancé.  
  
'As long as I get to the altar before Goku knows, its fine with me that he has a son,' Chichi thought with a small smirk.  
  
"So Chichi, what does your father work in?" Bulma asked as she took a sip from her margarita.  
  
"My father owns chains of restaurants. I also told Goku that if he didn't want to be a lawyer, he could become a chef," she replied.  
  
Bulma burst out laughing, "Goku? A chef? He'd end up eating all the food after it was cooked!"  
  
"Yes I know what you mean. But, don't you think that if Goku became a chef, he'd be closer to you? I have an idea!" Bulma said in a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
"What?" Chichi asked as she leaned in.  
  
"Maybe, you can get your father to tell Goku if he'd work for him. That way, you can watch him and keep him close," Bulma offered as she ran a hand through her hair. Goku was walking towards the table and he noticed that Bulma was flashing him a devilish smirk. He just smiled back and ordered another pitcher of beer.  
  
"That's not such a bad idea! I'm going to talk to daddy tomorrow and tell him about this. I knew there had to be more to you than that airhead look," Chichi laughed loudly.  
  
Bulma wasn't THAT drunk, so she forced a laugh. There was no use in making an even bigger enemy. All she had to do was get her and Goku to fight and break the engagement. That was the cleanest and easiest thing to do.  
  
"Ok, so tomorrow we have practice from 8am to 1pm, and then we go to lunch with his and my family, and since you are the maid of honor you get to tag along."  
  
Bulma bit her tongue to keep from screaming the hell out of the other woman, and instead took a sip of her margarita. "That's good, you think there's no problem if I bring my son with me?"  
  
"No problem, just don't let him run around wild," Chichi said as she downed a wine cooler.  
  
"My son is no animal to run around wild, so please keep your comments to yourself," Bulma snapped.  
  
For a while longer, they all had fun and watched as people went up to sing. In some cases it was painful. When it was time to go, everyone stood outside and waited to catch cabs for the fact that they were a little too drunk to drive.  
  
Goku walked over to Bulma and hugged her tightly, "I expect to see you tomorrow? My brother and my grandpa are going to be at the church. Are you going to take Gohan?" he asked in a slurred voice.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah, he really likes you guys and I don't think he'd want to spend the whole day alone at home," she said with a grin.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss to her lips was detoured and planted on her cheek against his will.  
  
"Goodbye Goku, drink dark coffee in the morning," she chortled.  
  
Goku grinned stupidly and jumped into the cab that was waiting for him and Chichi. Then with one last wave, he left. Bulma turned to her grinning son and smiled, "Come on boo, we have to get some rest for tomorrow," she said as they got into a cab themselves.  
  
^.^  
  
Bulma tucked her son in and rubbed his back soothingly. He was so tired that he fell asleep in a matter of minutes. She had missed the few weeks that he had been away from her, but she was now happy that he was back. He was such a beautiful child, he had been since he was born. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been pregnant, and then in labor.  
  
12 exhausting hours of labor, were what she went through to give birth to the seven pound baby, almost eight. He had the biggest and bluest eyes she had ever seen, yet at that tender age, he looked just like Goku. She had wished desperately that Goku had been there at the birth of their son, but she hadn't called him. He needed to get his education, and she wasn't going to be the one to stop it.  
  
But, the day of his wedding, Goku would know that he was the father of Gohan. Bulma smiled and kissed Gohan's smooth forehead. "Sleep tight my baby," she whispered as she stood and walked over to her room. Tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma looked around the huge church, it was very beautiful and elegant. Gohan was looking at everything quietly also, and she knew that something was on his mind.  
  
Somehow, he could feel that Goku didn't belong with Chichi, and he had told Bulma more or less. The boy had a knack for seeing couples and knowing if they were soul mates, but he knew that his unknown father didn't belong with the other woman.  
  
"Mom, why don't you tell Goku to marry you instead of that creepy lady?" he whispered the question conspiratorially as they sat on the back pews of the church.  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma scolded softly, trying to hide the silly grin she felt on her lips. Then she sighed and shrugged, "I told him not to marry her, but when a person makes a promise, they have to keep it."  
  
"I think he'd make a cool dad, though," the boy whispered mostly to himself.  
  
Bulma had to beat down tears ruthlessly, she didn't want to cry in front of Gohan. Instead she hugged him and rubbed his back, "You know what, sweetheart? We are going to try and win Goku to us. Are you willing to help me?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Gohan smiled widely, "Yeah! That would be so cool, and maybe we can play some pranks on that evil lady," he whispered. They both snickered happily, but then they were interrupted.  
  
"Bulma?!"  
  
Both sets of blue eyes looked up and Bulma stood. "Raditz? Oh my gosh! Its been years!" she yelled, making the noise echo through the silent church. People that were there stared at her and Chichi just sneered and turned to them. Bulma threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh man, look at you! All grown up and so beautiful." Then he turned to Gohan and smiled, "And who is this young man?"  
  
Bulma pulled him down and whispered, "He's your nephew. Please don't shout! Neither he or Goku know what they are to each other!" Bulma whispered.  
  
Raditz looked at her in utter shock and then at the boy. "Why don't they know?" he asked in an accusing question.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but for now we have to recruit you to help us bring Goku to our side. Gohan and I want Goku with us and we won't succeed without your help." Bulma pulled Gohan along as they began to walk to the front of the church.  
  
Raditz looked at them curiously, "Really? Mother and son. A VERY lethal combination," he chuckled. Then he sobered, "What am I good for, commander?"  
  
"Well, for one, I know that Goku loves me. We confessed it to each other yesterday," she whispered the sentence so that Gohan wasn't able to hear that. She turned to Gohan and smiled, "Sweetie, why don't you go to the car and watch a movie, they're under the seats," Bulma handed him the keys. The boy nodded and then ran off.  
  
"Wow, and he's getting married to someone else, why?" Raditz asked smartly.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed darkly, "Because he made a promise and is now determined to keep it. He told me so," she said softly.  
  
Raditz grinned, "And for once you're wishing that he weren't so noble," Raditz chuckled.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah. But, I believe its in his nature, he was always too nice for his own good. I guess that was what I loved about him. Now he's getting into a marriage without love. The little witch has been stalking him since I can remember," Bulma sneered as she watched Chichi and her friends practice at the front of the church.  
  
"You know what? I don't like her either, so I will help you and my nephew get my brother back. Now the first thing we will do is this........"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"What's wrong with you Bro?" Krillin asked as he watched his enraged friend.  
  
Goku's fists tightened and he nearly snarled as he watched his brother and his best friend flirt, VERY, openly. "Since when do my brother and Bulma know each other so openly?"  
  
The shorter man looked at his friend in an odd way and then realized what was happening, "Goku, we're standing at your wedding rehearsal and you're getting all bothered because you're brother and best friend are flirting? Be honest, why are you marrying Chichi?"  
  
Goku's mouth dropped open and he stumbled for words that would answer his friend's question. "I-well, um, I'll be right back," Goku said as he walked off towards his brother, leaving the other man smirking as he realized who was the object of Goku's affection.  
  
Bulma watched as Goku began to walk towards them, and with a thunderous look on his face, no less. Raditz smirked at her and then put on a completely innocent look on his face. "What's up Bro?"  
  
Goku fake-smiled and looked at them both with scrutinizing eyes. "What were you guys talking so engrossed about?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Well, didn't Bulma tell you?" Raditz asked as he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked urgently, not missing the arm that was curled so boldly around his friends shoulders.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, "A-About our engagement!" she said with a huge grin.  
  
Goku looked completely flabbergasted and frozen in place. He didn't move or say anything and Bulma was beginning to think that he would most likely start to hyperventilate.  
  
"Goku, are you ok?" she asked as she placed a hand on his back.  
  
"You're marrying-...... my brother?" he squeaked.  
  
Raditz smiled and kissed the top of Bulma's head, "Yeah, don't you think its great?" he asked in amusement.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me you and my brother were an item! This is so shocking," he managed with a VERY forced smile.  
  
"Well, it was pretty sudden. I mean, Gohan needs a father and I was thinking that you were the one for the job, but you're taken already," Bulma said matter-of-factly. "But Raditz, he's just great. That's why I like him so much!"  
  
Goku just shook his head and smiled for her sake, "Well, we should go inside and practice. For lunch we're going down to a seafood restaurant. I hope you guys can join us," he said the last sentence in a flat tone.  
  
"We'd love to!" Raditz said as he kissed Bulma's hand. Bulma nodded and smiled at Goku. He just grunted and then walked off, back into the church.  
  
As soon as he was out of hearing range, Bulma jumped up and cheered, "Oh my gosh! That went down so perfectly!"  
  
Raditz chuckled, "I know, did you see the look on his face? Bulma, he really loves you, but he doesn't know how he's going to break this all off with Chichi," Raditz told her with a smile.  
  
"He should at least try to do it before they're standing at the altar," Bulma snapped softly.  
  
"Come on baby, we need to get this over with and prepare you for today at lunch," Raditz said as he pulled her along.  
  
"And what are we going to do at lunch?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
Raditz looked at her seriously, "I'll tell you in a minute."  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma watched as Raditz, Gohan, and Goku ate lunch. They were sitting in that particular order, and she wished that she had remembered to carry a camera with her, but she didn't and she missed the moment. There was no doubt in her mind that they all had the same blood running through their veins.  
  
Her attention was changed when she spotted Goku's grandfather walking towards them. Chichi's face brightened also at the sight of the old man, but, he wasn't looking at her.  
  
Bulma stood and ran over to hug him, "Grandpa Gohan!" she said happily, not missing the look of hate and dejection passing through the other woman's features.  
  
"Oh my sweet girl! Look at how big and beautiful you've become," he said as he sat down next to her. "Good after noon, sons."  
  
"Hey Gramps," Raditz said as he stopped his eating momentarily.  
  
"Hey grandpa," Goku said through his mouthful of food.  
  
"Goku!" Chichi scolded, nearly from the other side of the table, "Didn't I tell you how to properly behave when we're eating?"  
  
"Sorry, Chi," Goku said, still with his mouth full.  
  
Gohan Sr. Looked on with a frown and then turned back to Bulma, "She needs to lighten up," he whispered and Bulma giggled. He turned back to Bulma and smiled, "I haven't seen you in so many years, what has been of you?"  
  
Bulma pointed at her son and took a small breath. "Well, this boy here is my son, Gohan. He's named after you," she said with a grin. Her son smiled and said 'Hi' to the other man.  
  
"Big and strong, this boy will become. Just like his father," the old man whispered wisely. Bulma's eyes widened as she caught onto his implication, but he just closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile, "He must be told, you shouldn't wait any longer."  
  
Bulma nodded and took a sip of her drink, "I'm going to tell him today, in a few minutes," she whispered. Gohan Sr. nodded and ordered his own plate of food.  
  
"So, Bulma. I hear that you and Raditz are engaged. Tell us how you guys first met, and when he first proposed," Chichi said, in her 'know-it-all' voice.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed at her and she shook her head with a smile, "There really isn't a story to it. We just went out on a few dates, and then he proposed to me yesterday!" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Really? My brother was under the impression that much more happened, why don't you tell us what really happened?" Goku asked sharply.  
  
Raditz chuckled and took Bulma's hand in his, they were sitting in front of each other. "Well, we first met when we were kids. My baby brother was very much in love with her at the time, so I decided to leave her alone. When I first saw her, she was wearing a pink shirt-dress, and she was tall and lanky."  
  
"But you hate pink," Goku told Bulma. She just flushed in embarrassment as Raditz continued his story, and ignored Goku's comment. Even though she did hate pink.  
  
"So we ran into each other and she started to yell at me because I had ruined her new hairdo, but all I could do was look into those big beautiful blue eyes and try not to fall a victim to her pre-teen charms," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Wow, why don't you tell us why you fell in love with her, and how you proposed," Chichi said eagerly. She was truly enjoying the look on her fiancé's face, but it made her mad that he wasn't hiding his jealousy from other eyes.  
  
"Ok, we have been going out for some time. So, yesterday I came over to her home at night, and I brought a bottle of Champagne and poured her a glass and dropped the ring inside. She was kind of drunk already so she almost swallowed the ring," Raditz said, everyone laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Goku laughed sarcastically.  
  
"We should get going," Bulma said uncomfortably.  
  
"No he isn't done. So what did you do?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Well, then I dropped to one knee and asked her if she'd be my wife," Raditz finished his story and all the other women there 'awed'.  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched the ugly expression on Goku's face, and she decided it was best to stop with the story telling before Goku decided to kick his own brother's ass.  
  
"Gohan, why don't we go for a walk?" Bulma asked her son as she stood. The small boy nodded and walked over to her side. "We'll be back in a few minutes, I'm just going to take Gohan down to see the ocean, excuse us," Bulma said before walking off with him.  
  
Then for the rest of the time, the people talked and shared gossip about people that had been invited to the wedding. Especially Chichi, who had invited a few women who in their college and teenage years, had practically had a Goku fanclub.  
  
Goku excused himself to use the rest room and after he used it, he sneaked out and towards the beach to look for Bulma and her son. The air from the ocean was blowing fresh and with it came a soft spray of water.  
  
He scanned the ocean shore and spotted the young boy, he was running in the water with only his feet wet, and Bulma was smiling. He honestly wished with all his heart that her son would have been his. Then maybe now he wouldn't be forced into a marriage with a woman who had acted like someone she wasn't, only to have him. She had been nice and understanding, and he had liked Chichi, but now she was possessive and extremely jealous.  
  
During the day she constantly threw in his face that Bulma was marrying his brother, that he needed to stop idolizing Bulma because she wasn't anything special. Those were her exact words too. But what could he do if he truly never stopped loving her? It had been his fault for never letting Bulma know how he felt about her. Then maybe Gohan would be his son and he and Bulma would most likely be married and living happily ever after. But those were all the should've and could've ideas, all he could do now was keep his word and marry Chichi, while Bulma, his true love, married his brother. He shook his head and rubbed his face, he then began to walk towards Bulma and Gohan.  
  
Bulma spotted him first and smiled, she was so beautiful. 'She always has been beautiful,' Goku thought as he walked up to her. "It was getting pretty stuffy in there, so I came to keep you guys company, if you don't mind," he said with a small grin.  
  
She smiled back at him and then checked on Gohan, "Baby don't go too far from me ok?" she called. Gohan nodded and waved at them. Bulma then turned back to Goku, "No we don't mind, but I'd ask if you're dear wife-to-be isn't the one that blows a fuse," she muttered.  
  
Goku snickered and shook his head, "Even if she did get angry, there's no reason. We're only talking and there's no crime in that," he said as he looked at the beautiful wide water. "So...... when are you planing to get married with my brother?" he asked quietly.  
  
Bulma shrugged slowly, "I don't know. Maybe after Gohan's tenth birthday," she replied.  
  
Goku nodded and looked at her, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "You're asking the wrong person. You should be asking yourself that," she told him.  
  
"I mean, we don't even have a song, do you think that's a bad sign?"  
  
"Knowing Chichi, she's probably planned out all these little details but you probably don't know about them. I just hope you know what you're getting into. As your best friend, I wish you the best." She walked over to him and squeezed his thick arm gently.  
  
Goku looked down at the small hand on his arm and then looked into her blue eyes, "I've been thinking a lot these days, about us I mean. You've sort of been the only woman in my life. While I was in college, I never had any other girl's that mattered to me the way you did," he said while he blushed a cute shade of red.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, "Well, if it helps, you've been the man in my life. Even though I've dated, there was never any guy that could take your place as my best friend, and as my first lover," she said delicately.  
  
Goku sighed and shook his head dejectedly. "Until now. You have my brother. But I mean, this may be our last time alone, tomorrow is the last time I'll ever be single," he smiled.  
  
Bulma grinned, "Except for that hot affair we'll have twice a year," she wriggled her eyebrows.  
  
He looked at her sexily, "Except for that," he agreed with a smirk. "Oh Bulma. Am I doing the right thing?" he asked again. "I mean, Chichi says that when you love someone, you say it. You say it right then, otherwise the moment just-....."  
  
"Passes you by," Bulma finished the sentence after a few seconds of silence. She looked away from his deep penetrating gaze and looked around for her son. Her eyes searched for the distance of the seashore but she didn't see him. "Goku, where's Gohan?" she asked him in alarm.  
  
Goku turned to the ocean and looked for the boy, "I thought you told him to stay close!" he said as he ran to the shore and looked about.  
  
"I did, and Gohan always listens to me!" she cried. Then in the distance she spotted someone in the water. Gohan. "Goku I see him! Please, he's in the water but he's not swimming!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Goku's eyes widened in alarm and he only had time to throw off his shoes before he ran into the water and towards Gohan's small body. Bulma had burst into hysterical tears and she was struggling with the urge to not start screaming. Goku brought back the limp body of her son and dropped with him on the sand.  
  
By this time people had gathered around to see what was happening and even Chichi had come over to nag at Goku for leaving her alone inside. She noticed now that Gohan was lying flat on the floor and he was completely drenched but he wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh god! Goku he's not breathing!" Bulma yelled as she touched his cold face and tried to warm him.  
  
"Bulma please move away!" Goku snapped as he started to give the boy CPR. He pushed against Gohan's chest repeatedly, trying to at least get him breathing again.  
  
"Please don't let him die! Please!" Bulma cried in a frenzy.  
  
Then all of a sudden Gohan spat out water and he started to cough. He gasped for air a few times and Goku held the boy to his chest. "Mom! Mommy!" he started to sob in disorientation.  
  
"Oh my baby!" Bulma cried as she took him and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright? Are you ok?" she kept repeating as she kissed his face and hugged him tightly. Gohan was nodding through hiccuping sobs and he was hugging her back.  
  
"Geez, kid are you ok?" Goku was asking. Somebody brought a dry blanket over and Goku removed the boy's sopping clothing and then wrapped him in the warm blanket. He then stood and carried him towards his car.  
  
"Please be careful, Goku!" Bulma said as she walked after them, carrying Gohan's clothes and Goku's shoes.  
  
Goku placed Gohan in the back seat of his car and rubbed his hair, "What happened to you kid? Your mother told me that you always listen to her," he said in a soft voice.  
  
"I was, its just that I was running towards the water and then back. But when I was running to get the wave, a big one came and fell on me. It dragged me in and I couldn't swim back because it was too strong. I'm sorry!" he said as his eyes watered.  
  
"Don't cry, its ok. Your mother isn't mad at you, it was just an accident, are you listening to me?" Goku asked with a reassuring smile. Gohan nodded and sniffled, Bulma was watching quietly and she knew that she had to tell them, and now.  
  
"T-There's something very important that I've been meaning to tell you both," she stuttered.  
  
Both father and son looked at each other and then at Bulma, "We're listening," Goku said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Gohan, son, remember how you said that Goku would make a cool dad. Well, maybe you'll get your wish," she said in a quiet tone. What she didn't see, was that there was someone standing behind her.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku asked as he looked past her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Goku, Gohan......." Bulma took a deep breath, ".......Goku, he's your son. Gohan, Goku's your father."  
  
"What?" was the last thing Goku muttered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Did you guys like? I finally ressolved what I will do to make this story longer than what I expected. I don't know when I will update but know that I am working on ALL my stories, and even nre ones that I will bring out when I finish a few. Just have patience and know that good things come to those who wait.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	5. Like Mother, Like Son

Here is the next installment of 'My Best Friend's Wedding'! I'm sorry it has taken so long but I have been dedicating my time to my other fanfics, but I promise that I will start working on this one too.  
  
Continuing with my odd couple streak, I have started a brand new fic. If you don't like the couple, it's ok, but you are free to go and check out my............... Bra and Goku fic! He he he, you weren't expecting that, were you? It was actually a suggestion from a reviewer of my Bra\Gohan fic, and I decided to take it serious and do it.  
  
I wont keep you any longer so enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction story. They legally belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, FUNimation and many others  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Like Mother, Like Son  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Goku groaned and rubbed his throbbing head. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find two pairs of blue eyes looking down at him. "You took quite a fall there," Gohan told him in a smart voice.  
  
He sat up slowly and rubbed his head again. He now noticed that his brother and Chichi were also there. Chichi was looking at him angrily and Raditz was trying to stop the urge to laugh and tease him.  
  
Then for a few seconds he just stared at Gohan, sheer shock plastered on both their faces. Which by the way was the exact same look for them both. Goku spoke up, his voice cracking. "Bulma, did I hear right?"  
  
"Well, depending on that fall you took when you hit the floor, I don't know if you believed what I said, or forgot," she said softly.  
  
"No, you heard right, dad," Gohan interrupted.  
  
Goku looked at him and then his eyes narrowed at Bulma as he stood from his sitting position on the floor, "Why did you wait so long to tell me that I was a father?" he nearly whined.  
  
"Oh Goku dear, you don't possibly believe her do you?" Chichi interrupted.  
  
"There is always a DNA test for those who refuse to believe," Bulma bit at the other woman. Then she turned to Goku, guilt on her features, "I'm sorry, that's all I can say. I know it doesn't measure up to the importance of this, but I am sorry," she said quietly.  
  
"Bulma, sorry doesn't absolve the fact that you hid my son from me for all these years! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in exasperation.  
  
"Why don't you come with us, I need to get Gohan into dry clothes and in for some rest," she said as she pointed to the boy still wrapped in the blanket.  
  
Goku nodded, "Yes. We have much to talk about," he responded.  
  
"Goku, I absolutely refuse to allow you to leave me here alone while you go listen to poppycock lies!" Chichi said as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.  
  
"That just sounded so corny," Bulma snickered. Chichi's mouth dropped open and she nearly smacked the other woman for her audacity. Bulma rolled her eyes and then made hand gestures telling Raditz that she'd call him later.  
  
"She's right Chichi. I'm a grown man anyways, I don't take orders from anyone anymore. I just found out I have a son and you're acting like a big spoiled baby, please have more consideration and don't allow me to believe that marrying you is a big mistake," Goku said before walking around his car and getting into the driver's side.  
  
Chichi just stood there with her mouth opened and agape. Goku had never talked to her like that before and she was beginning to think that he was smarter than what he appeared to be. He backed up the car and looked at her, "I will see you tonight at the fancy dinner, I promise I wont be late," he said before driving off.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
After putting Gohan to sleep for a while, Bulma walked with Goku to the living room. They had put his clothing to dry, and he was wearing a robe. He looked at Bulma expectantly and she took a deep breath.  
  
"I found out I was pregnant with him a week after graduation, after you had left. I didn't have the courage to tell you, and I didn't want to interrupt your education so I just kept it to myself," she said softly.  
  
Goku tried not to be angry, but he felt disappointed and betrayed. "I wasn't there for any of his most important firsts. His birth, first word, tooth, steps, or first day of school! I missed my son's whole childhood," he said in regret.  
  
"Please forgive me, it was my fault. I kept you from each other, and even today I wasn't able to watch and keep him safe. I'm a bad mother!" Bulma cried.  
  
Goku's eyes softened and he wrapped her in his arms, "Nonsense. You have been nothing but a good mother to him. Otherwise he'd be a problem child and he wouldn't be the sweet boy that he is now. You've done a wonderful job in raising him!"  
  
Bulma looked at him through watery blue eyes and sniffled, "Do you really think so?"  
  
Goku nodded but then he took a sharp breath, "Why did you wait to tell me a day before my marriage to Chichi?"  
  
She looked at her hands and sighed, "I was going to tell you after you got married to her. But, the circumstances of today's accident were what pushed me to tell you today," she said full of remorse. "And besides, Chichi would have needed to know that if she was marrying you, you came with a son."  
  
Goku rubbed his aching head and stood up, "I feel like my head is going to explode after so much happening in one day, and then we still have that dinner with nearly two-hundred people I don't even know. I hope I don't just drop dead at the dinner," he grumbled.  
  
Bulma laughed softly, "You know what? I know it wont add up to you not being there through Gohan's life, but I do have some tapes of Gohan when he was born, would you like to see them while your clothing dry?"  
  
He smiled at her and nodded, "I'd love to. There's always time to make up for what I missed with my son. But, there is a condition," he told her quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked as she walked to the TV and popped in a video tape.  
  
"You and Gohan have to go to the dinner tonight."  
  
Bulma smirked inwardly, her son would have a chance to show off his "charms" and be a little mischievous, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"How do I look Gohan?" Bulma asked her son as she twirled in front of a mirror.  
  
"You look very beautiful," Gohan smiled. The boy looked absolutely adorable in a tuxedo and with his newly cut hair. He looked like a miniature version of Goku.  
  
She rubbed his cheek and smiled, "We should get going, should we go in a Limo? Or should we just take a fancy car? You get to chose which."  
  
"Cool!" he said as he jumped off the bed. "You drive! And I think we should take the Ferrari, the one that matches with your dress," he said as they walked down to the garage. Bulma nodded and fished through the small case of capsules that contained her cars.  
  
She found it and she and Gohan then walked to the street, where she popped the capsule and out emerged a beautiful and expensive Ferrari. "Get in sweetie, we don't want to be late," Bulma said as she picked up her dress and they got into the car.  
  
While she drove, Gohan kept fidgeting and Bulma knew something was wrong, "Son, is there something you want to tell me, or ask me?" she asked him quietly.  
  
He nodded and looked at her, "Mom, why didn't you tell me about my dad before?" he asked softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
Bulma's eyes softened and she looked away from his own. "I was scared, I'm sorry that I didn't do it sooner. But he was away at school when you were born and I didn't want to stop his education. But now that he's back, I decided to tell you two. Are you angry?"  
  
Gohan shook his head and smiled, "No, I just wish we could have met sooner, then maybe he would have been at baseball practice with me."  
  
"He still can be, can't he?" Bulma asked him seriously.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "He's getting married to that lady, and he won't live with us like dad's do," he said.  
  
Bulma smirked at his comment, "You know what? If today goes as planned, Goku will be with us soon. All you have to do is be yourself and go free, I won't get mad at you, and if Chichi tells you anything, you just tell your father, ok?"  
  
Gohan nodded with a huge smile, "So I can take Hoppy with me?"  
  
"I don't even want to know who Hoppy is, but sure, knock yourself out tonight kid. Just be careful and don't get into anything dangerous or too much trouble, got it?" she asked him with a grin.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Don't worry mom, I learned a few tricks at camp!"  
  
Bulma stared at her son and just giggled anxiously. The boy had a look on his face that made her not want to know what he was planning on doing. When it came to mischief, he was the one to call. Though he knew that there were times when he needed to leave the naughtiness behind and become a serious boy. She loved him so much, and not just because he was Goku's son, but because he was a wonderful human being. Well, now he was going to make his future step mother's life a living hell.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Goku was standing outside the building that Chichi had rented for her fancy party. He was watching as the valet parking took the cars and began to park them, and then he would greet the people that were arriving.  
  
Then there was the soft roar of a Ferrari and he watched curiously as it pulled up and the person's inside stepped out. He smiled when his eyes fell on his son, and then he looked on as an angel stepped out. At least an angel to his eyes.  
  
She looked absolutely radiant in her midnight blue gown. It was of a glittering silk that hugged her every curve nicely. It was tube-topped and it was nearly skin tight. Her hair was wavy and fell softly down her slim shoulders and back.  
  
Goku hadn't even realized that his mouth was open until she lifted a small hand and closed it with a finger. "You haven't even complimented Gohan!" she accused playfully.  
  
Goku smiled and then looked at his newly found son, "Gohan you look even more handsome than I do tonight," he told his son as he patted his back.  
  
"Thanks...... dad," Gohan said shyly. Still getting used to that one little word he had used a fistful of times in his life.  
  
As they walked towards the entrance of the place, Bulma smiled at Goku and pulled him down slightly, "Thank you for reacting that way," she whispered. Then she took Gohan's hand in hers and they walked inside together.  
  
The place was actually very beautiful, but Bulma deducted that Chichi had most likely hired someone professional. There were many people already there, and from her position from across the room, Chichi leveled a glare at her.  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes and then took Gohan's hand, "You know what to do baby. Don't do anything dangerous or too naughty, ok?" she asked him.  
  
Gohan nodded, "Yeah mom!" he said in an excited conspiratorial whisper, then he walked off to start their plan.  
  
"Where's Gohan off to?" Raditz asked as he walked over to Bulma and his brother.  
  
Bulma winked at him, "I think he went to look around. Boys will be boys," she grinned.  
  
Raditz smiled slyly, knowing that Bulma and his nephew were up to something. They both seemed to have that identical evil look on their faces. "Look at you little bro, a father and almost a married man!" he said as he patted his brother forcefully on the back.  
  
Goku just smiled, and felt his knees turn into jelly at the thought of marriage. Even worse, marriage to Chichi. Bulma patted Goku's arm, "Anybody home?" she asked as she waved a hand in his face.  
  
He blinked a few times and smiled as he looked down into her beautiful face. "I'm fine babe," he whispered.  
  
"Good," another voice hissed. They all looked up to see Chichi, "Come now Goku-sa, we need to go speak with the guests," she said as she pulled Bulma's hands from his arm and made a distasteful look on her face, as if she were disgusted.  
  
Bulma sneered back, leaning up to kiss Goku on the cheek before he was dragged away from her and his brother. "How could you have possibly agreed to let your brother marry THAT?" Bulma asked as she sent a snooty look at the smirking Chichi.  
  
Raditz shrugged lightly, "It wasn't my decision to make. I told him not to marry her. I told him to look for you. My little bro has been in love with you since you guys left High School and he still is. He told me that he didn't want to look for you because you had probably moved on," he said quietly.  
  
Bulma frowned and shook her head, "He still should have tried to find me. Maybe now he wouldn't be engaged to the fiancé from hell. I didn't have the courage to call him either so this is half my fault too," Bulma whispered as they walked towards the table where there was a man serving drinks.  
  
"I remember he told me that had he found you with someone else, he would have died of love. I think that was his biggest fear, to see you with someone else. To find out that you didn't love him anymore," Raditz said with a sad smile.  
  
Bulma felt her eyes glaze over. "Oh, but I do love him. More than anything in the world, except our son, of course," she murmured.  
  
Raditz took her hand in his and kissed it, "And he loves you, but he is now bound to this woman unless she's the one that breaks this off with him. Which I doubt she will do." He leaned down to whisper, "This Chichi girl is like a leech, she calls him 24-7 just to ask him what he's doing. I'm surprised my lil' bro isn't suffocating!"  
  
Bulma let out a small chortle and stared at Goku, who was looking at her with a panicked look on his face. She gave him a sympathetic look and smiled, that one gesture seemed to make him feel a lot better, and the smile he gave her back was enough to prove to her that Goku loved her.  
  
What she wouldn't give to tell him to run away with her and their son. But she knew that Goku was the kind that kept his promises. Goku then turned back to Chichi and looked at her, speaking something softly to her. Chichi smiled at him and cuddled into his side.  
  
Bulma sighed and deep down inside, really deep down, she knew that he cared for Chichi, not matter how suffocating she was. That one thought made her turn away from him, from the smile that had graced his lips for Chichi. Was she wrong in trying to take them apart?  
  
"Bulma, sweetheart?" a hand was being waved in front of her face.  
  
She looked up at the impossibly tall man and smiled blankly, "Yeah, I'm ok. I was just thinking about a few things," she murmured. Then she began to look around the room. "I wonder where Gohan is."  
  
^.^  
  
"Hi mister!"  
  
The man that was diligently working on the food jumped and looked at the young boy that was suddenly standing next to him. "What are you doing in here child?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you cook things. Wow, this all looks yummy!" Gohan said as he looked down at the mouth watering food.  
  
"Thank you, now step back. I don't want you knocking over the pepper on Ms. Chichi's plate, she's allergic to pepper when she eats it you know," the chef told him seriously. "Strange thing for a chef herself," he muttered to himself.  
  
Gohan smiled slyly, "She is?" he asked as he looked at the bottle in front of him. Then when the chef walked away to get another plate, Gohan walked over to the pepper bottle, trying to look nonchalant. "Whoops! I seemed to have tipped over the bottle. I hope my stepmom likes pepper," he said as he moved the bottle and then walked away slowly with a whistle.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Where were you baby?" Bulma asked as she kissed her son's silky mop of hair.  
  
"I was in the kitchen looking at the chef serve food," he said with a small shrug.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked as she gave him a scrutinizing look. The boy had been wandering about with a very naughty look on his face, and while he looked absolutely adorable, Bulma knew that he had already done something bad.  
  
He nodded and noticed that everyone was sitting down. "I hope she likes pepper," he snickered to himself.  
  
Bulma just smiled and a thought entered her head, "Sweety, since you are the grooms son, you should be sitting next to him, come on and maybe we can get you to sit between them," Bulma said as she took his hand and began to walk over to Chichi and Goku.  
  
Chichi looked up and glared at her as she walked over with Goku's spitting image. But, for the sake of her guests, she forced a smile. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking that since you ARE going to marry Goku, then you might as well spend some time with his son too. You are after all going to be his stepmother, and I was thinking, what better way than to sit with him?" Bulma asked with a huge grin.  
  
Goku nodded, "That's a great idea!" he said happily, then he grabbed a chair behind him and put it between him and Chichi, "Come here Gohan and have a seat, dinner is about to start."  
  
'Oh Goku, I love you,' Bulma thought as he unknowingly helped out with her plan. "I'm going to go and take my seat with Raditz," she whispered as she walked away from them and over to the table that was near, where Goku's brother was sitting.  
  
She sat down with a grin as she watched the sour look on Chichi's face, "Score one for us," she whispered.  
  
Raditz looked over and shook his head with a chortle, "You're a bad, bad woman," he whispered back.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I know, and my little Gohan is making me proud. He was in the kitchen doing something, but he didn't want to tell me, so I have to wonder what it was," she said as she looked at her son proudly.  
  
The manned man just shook his head and watched as the chefs brought out the food and placed some plates before the bride and groom to-be. Goku whispered something to them and they also placed a plate in front of Gohan before the rest of their guests.  
  
^.~  
  
Gohan took a bite from a carrot that was in his salad and chomped loudly. Chichi turned to look at him and he slowly turned to look at her. Their eyes connected and he put another piece of carrot in his mouth, doing the same again.  
  
"Sweetheart," Chichi said tightly, "You are supposed to chew with your mouth closed. It is very impolite to do otherwise," she said with a very ugly smile.  
  
The boy looked at her and then at her plate of food, "Why don't you try your food?" he asked her with a smile.  
  
Chichi looked at her plate and then at the boy, "It looks delicious doesn't it?" she asked mostly to herself.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said as he sniffed his plate lightly and reached for his glass of water.  
  
Chichi grabbed his hand, "It is not 'yeah', the proper way to say it is yes," she corrected.  
  
"Yes," Gohan frowned as he snatched his hand away and grabbed the glass. Then he turned to his father, who at the moment was also sniffing his plate of food.  
  
"This smells and looks delicious!" he said as he began to cut his chicken Marcela and immediately devouring it. Gohan looked at the plate and his eyes grew impossibly wide. "Wow, this is one spicy chicken," Goku said as he gulped down his glass of water.  
  
"Uh-oh," Gohan whispered as he watched the tall man's face turn about four different shades of red. The dumb waiters had given the plate to the wrong person! "Are you ok dad?" he asked slowly.  
  
All Goku needed was to have fire come out of his mouth and steam from his ears. Goku nodded and held his throat, "Yeah, I just need about five gallons of water!" he croaked as he stood and ran towards the kitchen.  
  
Gohan sat back in his chair and sulked, this was not supposed to happen, he thought as he kicked the table with his foot. Chichi turned to look at him again, then she realized that Goku was gone.  
  
"Where is Goku?" she asked the boy.  
  
"He went to get more water. He said that his chicken was spicy," Gohan said matter-of-factly.  
  
Chichi gave him a look and continued to eat her food, trying to ignore the boy that was still staring at her. When he didn't stop for a few minutes, she turned to look at him, "Can I help you?" she asked sharply.  
  
Gohan shook his head and smiled, "Are you planning on having anymore kids? I want at least a brother and a sister. I also want my own room so that I can go visit my dad. Will you be a nice mom to me? Can we have a dog? Can my mom have dinner with us sometimes? What do you work in? What are we going to do tomorrow?"  
  
He was speaking a million words per minute and Chichi looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Slow down kid. First of all, I'm not having any kids yet, second of all, I doubt your mother will let you come live with us. As for being a nice mom to you, it all depends on how nice and obedient you are with me," she told him seriously.  
  
"You're mean," he told her in a pouty tone. "Besides, I want to have lots of animals at your and my dad's house too," he said as he reached into his pocket. "Wanna meet Hoppy?" he asked as he cupped his hands.  
  
"Who or what is Hoppy?" Chichi asked as she took a bite of her chicken.  
  
"My friend!" Gohan said as he sat the frog in her lap.  
  
"Wha-...?!" Chichi looked down at the green frog and promptly began to scream. "Get it off me! Get that slimy, disgusting thing OFF ME! SOMEBODY GET THIS MONSTER OFF OF ME!" she yelled.  
  
Goku, Raditz and Bulma came over to see what the commotion was and Goku picked the frog from Chichi's lap. "Relax Chi, its just a frog!" he said as he looked at the thing and then handed it back to his son.  
  
"What is going on?" Bulma asked as she looked at her smiling son.  
  
"It's not just a frog!" Chichi snarled as she stood and glared at the boy. "It is a dirty, disgusting, slimy thing that this boy put on me, on purpose!" she hissed angrily.  
  
"No I didn't! I didn't think she was scared of them! Honest! Mom, Dad, you have to believe me!" Gohan said as his eyes watered.  
  
"Don't worry about it son, I believe you. Don't we Chichi?" he asked in a soft but firm tone of voice.  
  
Chichi glared at Goku and threw down her napkin over her plate defiantly, "I need to wash myself from that slimy, revolting thing!" she spat before marching away towards the ladies room.  
  
Raditz looked at his brother and shook his head, "As moments pass, I convince myself that she is not the woman for you lil' bro," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss Bulma's temple and then walked away.  
  
Bulma looked at Goku and sighed, "I'm sorry, I should have never made Gohan sit with you two. It is absolutely clear to me that she doesn't like him because he happens to be MY son," she whispered as she looked at Gohan sadly.  
  
Goku shook his head, "She will have to change her attitude because he happens to be my boy also. I will not abandon him now that I know who he is to me," he said sternly.  
  
Bulma smiled and turned to her pouting son, "Sweety, why don't you go take a walk, or better yet, give your uncle Raditz some company. I bet he has some funny stories about your dad when he was small," she grinned.  
  
Gohan nodded and crawled under the table to come out next to them, "I love you mom," he said as he hugged her around the waist, then he turned to Goku and did the same, "And you too dad!" he said happily before running off to his uncle.  
  
"Can we talk?" Bulma asked him softly.  
  
Goku nodded, "Sure, let's go outside to one of the balcony's," he said as he lead the way.  
  
They walked outside and Bulma noticed how beautiful the full moon was in the clear dark sky. The stars were also shinning as if they had been pasted onto a velvet surface, and when she looked back down, she was lost in eyes as dark and endless as the view of the stars. "Don't look at me like that, Goku," she whispered.  
  
"I can't help it. I may be engaged and about to marry, but that doesn't dim the fact that I love you above everything," he murmured back as he lost himself in her azure, crystal eyes.  
  
"This is all my fault you know," she whispered with a bitter smile.  
  
"What is? The fact that I love you? No, that is completely me," he said as he looked up to the stars.  
  
"No. This whole situation. Had I told you that I was having your son, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess with that bloodsucker. We'd be happy and I'd be able to love you without any obstacles," she said as she sighed softly.  
  
"We were young and didn't know what to do. I just wish that you hadn't gone through your pregnancy and his childhood alone. I will be in his life as much as possible, no matter what Chichi has to say about this," Goku said with determination.  
  
"Gohan would absolutely love that," Bulma smiled. Then she sobered, "I have something to confess to you," she said as he turned to look her in the eye.  
  
"As long as it's not another child that you have hidden from me," Goku chuckled.  
  
Bulma stayed quiet for a moment and then watched as he paled. She giggled and shook her head, "I'm kidding!" she said quickly.  
  
He let out a long breath and put a hand on his forehead, "You scared me there for a moment!" he laughed.  
  
Bulma smiled and began. "It's about your brother and I," she began, but the next words didn't make it out. She was close to confessing that they weren't engaged, and someone just had to interrupt.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, ma'am, but you have a phone call Mr. Son. They say it is urgent and that it can not wait," the supervisor of the hall said in a polite tone.  
  
Goku looked at Bulma and she nodded. "I'm going to get Gohan, its getting late and he needs to get to bed," she whispered. "Best of luck Goku," she whispered as she leaned up and pecked him once on the cheek.  
  
"But Bulma-.....!" he trailed off when she walked away from him. If the phone call was not of life or death, he was going to be very angry.  
  
~.~  
  
A Few Minutes Later.........  
  
"What is it Goku dear? Someone let me know that you were looking for me?" Chichi asked as she came over to the balcony her groom-to-be was standing in.  
  
"Chichi, I just received a call from my boss saying that he received a letter from your father. He fired me because your father requested it, and if he did it, it was because you must have badgered him to do it," Goku said in an accusing tone.  
  
"Me?!" she gasped in exaggeration. "How can you possibly think that? I just mentioned it to my father and he probably did it to help me!" she argued.  
  
"I love my job Chichi!" Goku hissed as he turned his back to the woman that was forcing himself to care for.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me Son Goku!" she commanded. "I know! But you can do so much better! And I just want to help you!" she whined as she walked over to him and forcefully turned him around.  
  
He bit his lip from telling her something cruel, and instead he pursed his lips into a tight angry line. "I wasn't planning on leaving my job and I sure as hell am not going to work for your father," he growled darkly.  
  
Chichi blinked wide eyes at her fiancé, "Goku, don't speak to me like that," she threatened.  
  
"Oh, so only you have a right to talk to me like that?" he asked in a softer tone.  
  
Chichi shook her head, "I can't believe this! Two days before our wedding you're arguing with me! What has gotten into you?" she whined as she looked up at him. Then she turned to look at Bulma when Goku looked over to her. "She's the reason," she nearly spat.  
  
"No Chichi, you are," Goku whispered.  
  
"WHAT?" she hissed.  
  
"I feel like you're suffocating me. I can't help but wonder how you are going to behave when we're actually married! For God's sake, you treat my son wrong and you get me fired from my job, now what kind of person does that make you?" he asked seriously.  
  
"What are you saying Son Goku?" Chichi asked with barely contained tears.  
  
"I'm saying that maybe we shouldn't go through with this," he whispered.  
  
"Are you dumping me? So close to our damn wedding day?" she whispered angrily.  
  
"Yes," Goku answered somberly, "I believe I am."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Weren't expecting that, were you? Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope to bring out the next one as soon as possible. Thank you for the reviews I received from the last chapter and have a nice week!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	6. Subjugated

FINALLY another chapter! This is probably going to be the shortest story I write, but I am not absolutely sure yet. I will say that things are already winding down, and you may very well kill me for this following chapter.   
  
My own advertising: I have other odd couple stories, so if you like, go ahead and take a look at them, so that you can let me know what you think of them. Feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter, even if it wasn't anything good. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, too.  
  
I am so far working on a brand-new Gohan/Bra fic that centers on Medievil times. And I am also starting another Goku/Bulma fic too, but that one is a long way from being complete. I won't keep you anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of DBZ characters that are used in this piece of fanfiction. They belong to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, FUNimation, etc.  
  
Subjugated  
  
"You can't possibly do this to me Goku. Now, I expect you to be at rehearsal tomorrow morning, and I don't want you to be late," she growled menacingly, before she marched away from him.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself as he looked out of the balcony. From there, he watched as Bulma and his son got into their car and then take off with a screech. He had to see her, hold her, prove to him that her love was real. He took off after her, not caring much when Chichi called for him and tried to make him stop. She ran after him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she hissed.  
  
Goku looked at her darkly and rubbed his temple's, "For once, I will NOT tell you where I'm going. I need a brake, specifically from you," he snapped taking out his cell phone and putting it in her hands, before he walked around and stepped into his car. Then he drove off with a screech.  
  
"I think that I will review this dinner on my next article, don't you think bud?" Bulma asked Gohan as they waited for the valet to bring their car around to them.  
  
"Yeah. I thought the dessert was good, but it was a little too sweet for my taste," Gohan said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Bulma blinked at her son. A child who thought that dessert was too sweet? 'For his taste?' she asked herself. "Since when does a kid think that something is too sweet?" she asked him slowly.  
  
Gohan grinned, suddenly looking completely like Goku. "I learned it from this lady that has shown me a lot about food. I really love her too," he said sweetly.  
  
Bulma smiled and 'awed' at her boy. "Sweetheart, I love you too! You know, you are turning out smarter than what I always wanted you to be," she grinned as she hugged the boy tightly.  
  
Then she turned to look towards the balcony and noticed that Goku seemed to be arguing with the little witch. He then looked towards them but it was too late, the valet had brought the car around. Gohan got in and strapped himself in and Bulma turned to leave, forgetting the pleading look on Goku's face.  
  
Bulma kissed her son's cheek as she tucked him into his bed and turned off his light as he drifted slowly to sleep. She walked out of his room and down to the kitchen, she was in the mood for chamomile tea.  
  
Just as she set the teakettle to boil, the door bell rang and she frowned as she walked towards the door. "I wonder who it is at this hour," she muttered as she looked at the clock. It was already 11:00pm.  
  
She opened the door and gasped. "Goku! What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked softly. Bulma nodded and opened the door wide so that he could enter, he did and then turned back to stare at her, noticing the tiny nightgown she had under her silk robe.  
  
Bulma also looked at herself and then self-consciously closed the edges of her robe, blushing as if he had never seen her naked. "So, how can I help?" she asked him with a small smile as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"I tried to break it all off with Chichi. I told her that it was over," he said as he sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Do you want some tea?" she asked as she turned off the whistling kettle. Goku nodded. "And what did she say?" Bulma asked as she set a cup in front of him and one in front of her as she sat.  
  
"She refused to accept it! She even commanded me to be at the rehearsal tomorrow," Goku said in exasperation. "I just can't believe I allowed things to get to this point when I could've ended it long ago," he said as he sipped from his tea.  
  
Bulma looked at him sympathetically and reached over to squeeze his hand, "Are you going to go tomorrow?" she asked him softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I wish I didn't, but I have an obligation with her and her father," he said.  
  
"And what obligation is that?" she asked seriously.  
  
"My years in college, they fed me and kept a roof over my head without asking me for anything in return. They were nice people, and Chichi was not even remotely close to what she has become now," he responded. "Now that I remember, you were going to tell me something when we were interrupted at the dinner. What was it?"  
  
Bulma looked at him quickly, she had completely forgotten about that. "I said it was a confession, so please don't be angry with me, or your brother," she pleaded. "I'm......... not really engaged to Raditz. We made it up so that maybe you'd be jealous and break it off with Chichi," she whispered.  
  
"WHAT?" Goku asked incredulously. "I can't believe you and my brother would do such a thing!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" she whispered guiltyly. They sat there for a long moment, without a word, or a look at each other.  
  
Finally Bulma couldn't stand it any longer and she stood to wash her cup, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her slim waist. "What are you doing, Goku?" she asked him as she turned the water off and leaned back against his chest.  
  
"Sssshhhhh!" he whispered as he leaned down to skim his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck, his tongue flicking lightly over it, making Bulma sigh in pleasure. "You have no idea how incredibly happy this news makes me," he whispered as his hands opened her robe and removed it from her.  
  
She turned around in his arms and as soon as she did, their lips met in a searing kiss. He grabbed her bottom and lifted her against him, stopping their kiss so that he could trail his lips down her neck. "Goku!" she murmured.  
  
"Love me, and let me love you," he whispered to her.  
  
"Upstairs," Bulma gasped.  
  
He nodded and didn't bother to set her down as he carried her up the stairs and to the farthest room from Gohan. They entered the room and Goku locked the door, walking over to the bed and both falling onto it.  
  
He took his time, rediscovering her body, gliding his hands carefully over her skin as if she were a porcelain doll that might break. She returned his kisses with equal fervor as clothing was pulled off and flesh against flesh was united in a heated fury.  
  
Bulma gasped against him and ran her hands through Goku's silky hair as he showed her just how much he loved her. He was murmuring sweet words in her ear and hugging her body tightly to his as their bodies moved in a symbolic dance of love. Then he sent her over the edge to oblivion.  
  
"God, I love you," he whispered as he followed right after her, his cries of pleasure drowning in her soft locks of blue hair. She panted softly against him and smiled wearily when he rolled onto his back with her resting on his chest.  
  
"I love you too, Goku. You have no idea just how much," she half sobbed, half laughed.  
  
He ran his fingers up and down her back soothingly, his eyes half-closed in his feelings of euphoria. "I want everything to go back to the way it was. I want to be with you and our son, I want to love you freely, have more children with you, and grow old with you," he whispered.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Then don't go. You told her that it was over, just leave with me and Gohan," she said as she sat up and looked down at him seriously. "We can be so happy together in another place," she pleaded.  
  
Goku sighed and caressed her face, "I know we can, but the only way that I would be able to live with myself would be if she were to break this all up with me," he whispered.  
  
Bulma's closed eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him, "What if she does?"  
  
He looked at her in confusion, "What?....... How?"  
  
"Maybe we can devise some sort of plan that will force her to break this all off with you. You know, Gohan can help in this also," she grinned.  
  
Goku chuckled softly, "You've always been a genius and it seems that now Gohan has inherited that from you. He was wandering about at the dinner and I saw him go into the kitchen and while the cook went away, he tipped over the pepper bottle on my plate. I guess he thought it was Chichi's. You know me, I don't waste food so I ate it like that and it felt as if my whole mouth was on fire," he was chuckling a bit louder now.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears, she was laughing so hard against her pillow that she thought that Gohan could probably hear her. She tried to calm and when she did, she cleaned some tears away from her eyes. "Oh my. I knew he was being mischievous, but I never thought he would do something like that!"  
  
He nodded and sighed, "The frog was a nice touch too," he laughed.  
  
"I think he got it at camp because I had no idea that he had a pet frog. I think that tomorrow I am going to ask him what other little creepy things he has hidden from me," Bulma murmured as she snuggled into Goku's side again.  
  
"I hope that I am a good enough father for him," he murmured.  
  
"You will be. But only if you stay with us," Bulma replied just as softly.  
  
Goku nodded and kissed the top of her head, "Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, we'll think of something along with Gohan," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yes, we'll think of something."  
  
"Morning mom, morning dad," Gohan said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Then he did a double take, "Dad? What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat in front of his father at the kitchen table.  
  
"I-..... Well, I came to join you guys for breakfast," he didn't really want to lie to the boy, but he couldn't very well say what he and Bulma had been doing yesterday.  
  
"That's great! You should come by more often," Gohan said as he took a gulp of his orange juice. "What are we having mom?"  
  
Bulma placed two plates down and smiled, "We're having omelets and then some blueberry pancakes," she said.  
  
"This smells great!" Goku said as he promptly started to eat. "I see that you've gotten better these few years at cooking!" he said with a chuckle.  
  
She glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?" her voice rose and she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Come on B, you know that back when we were in high school you couldn't even cook an egg! Don't your remember that time that you almost burned down the kitchen when you tried to bake a cake?" he chuckled.  
  
Bulma laughed and nodded as she remembered the incident he was referring to. "I was baking that cake for you, try not to be such a jerk," she accused playfully.   
  
Gohan smiled at his parents as they interacted together. They looked happy and he had seen his mother had missed his father. She had always kept a picture of him safely locked away, and he had seen her look at it. He had known better than to ask her about it. But he knew that his parents loved each other. It was only a matter of time before they were together, he'd make sure of it.  
  
Bulma set down a plate of pancakes in front of them and then also sat down. She watched with a grin as father and son almost inhaled their food and then proceeded to start with the pancakes too.  
  
When they were done, they just sat back and relaxed for a while. Then Bulma grinned to herself, "I just thought of something!"  
  
Goku looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "What is it?"  
  
"We will all go to your rehearsal today, but I want Chichi to see that Gohan is your son and that as so, she will have to care for him the way I do. Gohan, you can run around and drive her and the other people crazy. I trust she wont yell at you for fear of pushing Goku away, but everyone has a limit," she grinned.  
  
Goku nodded, "She knows that I mean business about breaking this up with her, but she really doesn't believe that I will do it. Maybe we can drive her away from this whole marriage thing," he said.  
  
Gohan looked from one to the other, "Can we get a dog?" he asked.  
  
"You're late," Chichi growled as she came over to stand in front of Goku. Then her eyes darkened as she noticed that he was with Bulma, Gohan, and a small dog. "You can't have pets here," she said snobbishly.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked sarcastically. She took a look around and nodded. The place was actually nice and she wondered if the large house belonged to Chichi or anyone from her family. The backyard was large and there were tables and chairs that had been set up for the ceremony tomorrow.  
  
"Yeah," Chichi snapped.  
  
Gohan tugged on the sleeve of her shirt, "It's not 'yeah', it's 'yes'," the boy said smartly.  
  
Bulma held in a snicker and watched as Chichi's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
The tall man interrupted. "Gohan is my son and I gave him permission to bring the dog," Goku said flatly. Chichi looked about ready to explode, but she bit her tongue and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from Gohan and Bulma.  
  
"Goku dear, I will look past the way you treated me yesterday, but I will not stand for you humiliating me in front of my family and friends. Understand?" she asked through grit teeth, smiling as people looked at them.  
  
"As long as you treat me with the same respect, so will I. Remember Chichi, I'm a human being with feelings. Just like you," he told her sternly.  
  
Chichi tried to hide her surprise, he had never talked that way to her, or acted the way he was. Maybe she had taken him for granted, thinking him a naive and submissive type of man. "Ok darling. Just don't expect me to stomach the mother of Gohan, because that is the only thing that I will not do," she said softly.  
  
Goku looked down at her and sighed, "Don't forget that she was a special person in my life. It may be hard for you to assimilate, but it happened and nothing will take that back," he said as they came over to see the arrangements for the reception.  
  
"Fine but I want her far away from you. And Goku?............." she trailed off.  
  
He stopped and looked into those dark eyes that had softened noticeably, "Yes?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I love you. Above everything. I really do," she whispered with a smile.  
  
Goku remained quiet as he watched her walk away from him. Chichi may have been a controlive and manipulative woman, but she wasn't a bad person, and she didn't deserve for him to hurt her. Then he turned to look at Bulma, she had always been his impossible love.  
  
She was sweet and loving, though she had a heck of a temper that was easily riled up. He had never had the guts to tell her he loved her when they had been in highschool, and she didn't deserve for him to break her heart either. Then there was Gohan. His son. His legacy. He couldn't very well let his son down also.  
  
There were so many things that could alter his life and affect people he cared about. He was brought back from his thoughts by a hard, large hand slapping him on the back. "Hey little brother! Why so thoughtful?"  
  
Goku turned to glare at Raditz. "I was thinking of what a sleaze-bag my own brother is," he hissed.  
  
Raditz frowned, "Why do you say that?" he asked in confusion.  
  
His younger brother's eyes narrowed, "You and Bulma lied to me. Why did you say that you were engaged?" he snapped.  
  
"Why do you think?" Raditz asked with a big grin. "We wanted you to get jealous so that you could leave Chichi. But I can see it didn't work," he frowned as he looked around at the preparations.  
  
Goku shook his head, "I can't do this to her, Raditz. Chichi is not a bad person, she and her father were good to me. But then there is Bulma. I love her and my son with all my heart," he murmured.  
  
Raditz shook his head, "What are you gonna do, bro?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know," Goku said as he looked from his love to his future wife.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Chichi jumped and put a hand to her chest after the fright she had received. She glared down at the small boy in front of her and tapped her foot, "Can I help you?"  
  
"How old are you?" Gohan asked, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
She scoffed, "You should never ask a lady her age. Why don't you run along and ask your mother her age?" Chichi asked him snootily.  
  
Gohan grinned, "I know my mom's age. She's not afraid to let me know how old she is," he said in a taunting tone.  
  
Chichi pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and willing herself to stay calm. "Sweetheart, why don't you run along and find someone else to pester? I am very busy right now," she hissed.  
  
Gohan looked around, "Where's Rudolph? He was here a few minutes ago," he whined.  
  
The dark haired woman frowned, "Who is Rudolph?........ You don't mean that little flea filled mutt, do you?" she asked in distaste.  
  
"He doesn't have any fleas!" Gohan protested. There was a loud clatter, followed by a bunch of yells, and then a tiny bullet ran out from under a few tables, knocking down chairs and the vases that were on the tables.  
  
"NO, no! Stop that thing! He's ruining my party!" Chichi screeched in horror as she watched the tiny dog run around and knock things down, breaking them as he went. "I'm going to kill Goku for letting YOU bring that thing here. You are in big trouble you little brat," she hissed at Gohan.  
  
Gohan's blue eyes narrowed, and he turned to look at his mother for help. She looked at him and gave him a questioning look before she began to walk his way. "What is it bud?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Rudolph ran off and she said that it was my fault and that I was in big trouble," Gohan said as he hugged her around the waist.  
  
Bulma looked at the mess that the dog had made and laughed softly, "Don't worry baby, just ignore what she says. Remember, Goku won't let her do anything to you," she said as she rubbed the soft spikes of his hair and gave him a short squeeze back.  
  
Raditz walked over to them, cradling a Golden Retriever puppy in his arms. "This is one bad little pup," he said as he handed the leash to his nephew and set the dog down. "Chichi looks absolutely livid!" he said with a grin.  
  
"Let her try something and she will regret ever having met me," Bulma looked at Chichi cooly as the woman stalked over to them. Raditz pushed Gohan behind him at the look of pure fury on her face.   
  
Chichi tried to calm her anger and then she pointed a finger at Gohan. "That little brat set that MUTT loose so that he could destroy my party, on purpose!" she screeched.  
  
Raditz shook his head, "The dog got loose by accident, I was wathing him and then he ran off before I could get him," he lied in defence of the boy standing next to him.  
  
"Don't lie for this stupid, little, over-indulged pest!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Chichi gasped and her head snapped to the side by the sheer force of Bulma's hand impacting her face. She looked up to see Raditz holding Bulma back as she flailed in his arms.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY AGAIN! If you do, I will RIP that pretty, long hair from your scalp!" she yelled, catching the attention of those who were preparing things for the reception and her friends and family.  
  
Goku came over just in time to hold Chichi back before she lunged herself at the blue haired woman that was still held securely in his brother's arms. Gohan was watching everything with wide eyes, wondering what would happen next. He had never seen his mother act this way, but it was funny to see her.  
  
"Dad, can I have some ice cream?" Gohan asked above the arguing.  
  
Goku looked at him and had to refrain himself from chuckling. He nodded, "Go over to the kitchen and tell the lady with red hair that I sent you and said that you could have anything you wanted, ok?"  
  
Gohan nodded and ran off, puppy in tow. Then the two women resumed their arguing.   
  
"SILENCE!" Raditz boomed above their loud, screeching voices.  
  
Both women turned to blink at the huge, angry man and closed their mouths with audible snaps. Goku sighed, "Now what is the problem?" Then he stopped them as they started to talk at the same time. "One at a time please!"  
  
Bulma glared at Chichi, but she let her go first. She wanted to hear that the sniveling bitch had to say. "She slapped me!" Chichi said with exaggeration.  
  
Goku turned to Bulma, "B?"  
  
"She insulted OUR son. Did she really think that she could get away with it?" Bulma asked Chichi darkly.  
  
"Is this true?" Goku asked Chichi, his face darkening into a nasty frown.  
  
"I-...... Goku, that child was ruining my party with that stupid mutt of his!" Chichi cried in indignation.  
  
"But you insulted him and therefor insulted me. Don't forget Chi, that boy is my son and he will spend part of his time living with us. Try to tolerate him more because I will not abandon him," Goku told her seriously.  
  
"Goku, can we please speak of this privately? I don't want THESE people to listen to private conversations," Chichi said as she all but dragged Goku away.  
  
"What is it Chichi?" he asked with annoyance clearly written on his features.  
  
"I will accept that boy, but I won't tolerate Bulma. She has no right to be here. Friend or no friend, she will have to go. That is all I ask of you Goku," she said softly, looking deep into his dark eyes pleadingly.  
  
"I can't do that Chichi, you can ask anything of me except for that," he told her softly.  
  
"Goku, I'm your future wife and you are putting her, your ex mistress, before me?" Chichi asked as her eyes watered and she looked away from him.  
  
He sighed and pulled her over into his strong arms, "You know that that is not true, Chi. But she is the mother of my child, I told you that already. But you know that it's not Gohan's fault that the dog ran loose, he's just a small boy." He defended his son.  
  
"A very spoiled, small boy. It is clear that she as is his mother hasn't set any limitations for him," Chichi started, but then shut her mouth when Goku glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry Goku-sa," she said as she hugged him around his slim waist.  
  
"Fine Chichi, but do try to remember that I have yet to get to know this boy. He will have to spend a considerable amount of time with us and you will have to be nicer with him," he whispered against her hair.  
  
She nodded, "I promise Goku. I will understand and care for him, but don't push his mother and try to make me tolerate her. Promise me that you won't keep her around! Tell her to leave," Chichi said softly.  
  
Goku nodded, "Ok, Chi. You win. But, she will be here tomorrow. Alright?" he asked her slowly.  
  
"I love you Goku. I don't think I would ever survive if you left me. I have given you my heart, body and soul. Everything that a woman has to give. You are the best man that has ever crossed my life," she sighed against his chest.  
  
'I thought I was the only man to ever cross your life,' Goku thought as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back slowly. He gulped and looked over to Bulma, noticing that she was sitting under a tree, glaring at him.   
  
Chichi looked over to where his eyes were looking and smiled. 'Oh yeah, let her come tomorrow to witness her defeat. You weren't better than me Bulma. Not even with that sneaky little boy did Goku break up with me.'  
  
"I'll be right back Chi, I have to see what Gohan is doing," he said as he pushed away from her and walked towards the huge home behind them. Goku walked slowly, mind in turmoil, and grief. He found the boy sitting at a table inside, eating a bowl of ice cream with a lot of caramel.  
  
"Hey dad, I was wondering..... do you love Chichi?" Gohan asked with the innocence that only children could muster.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess I do....... Maybe?" he replied.  
  
"Either you do or you don't," another, softer voice said behind them.  
  
"Bulma," Goku whispered.  
  
"Do you love her, Goku?" Bulma asked as she came to stand in front of him. Their height difference was considerable, so she had to look up at him.  
  
He looked from her glazed, blue eyes, to his son's identical eyes, and knew that if he said the wrong words, he may very well lose them both, forever. "Maybe we should talk somewhere else," he said as he looked at Gohan briefly.  
  
Bulma nodded and walked towards the front of the house without looking back to see if he was following her. Once she was outside, she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Goku to start talking.  
  
One look at his face was all that she needed to know that Chichi had conned him into not leaving her. "You're going to marry her, aren't you?" she asked softly.  
  
"Bulma....." He sounded defeated.  
  
She held out a slim hand. "It's clear to me that you are all talk. But if I leave this party alone, then you will be lost to me. We will only talk about things concerning our son and nothing more. You will truly be dead to me," Bulma whispered. It was taking her a great deal to keep from screaming and crying in front of him.  
  
Goku looked at her sadly, trying to hold back his own tears. He didn't want to break her heart. "I can't bring myself to leave her!" he said in a tone that was asking her to understand his motives.  
  
The tears finally came for Bulma, and she let out a low, shuddering breath. "I took your love for granted in high school, and now you do the same to me. I won't blame you for that. This whole situation is all my fault," she said softly.  
  
He frowned and shook his head, over and over. "Don't say that, please! I would give anything, anything to change all of this. But I can't, the same way I can't change the way I feel for you," Goku said as he caressed her cheek gently. Then he watched as her deep blue eyes darkened and hardened like ice.  
  
Bulma drew his hand away from her face. "Tomorrow I will be here, because I have to be. But after that, I will permanently walk out of your life. Gohan and I will be going on a trip for a few weeks, and when we come back, you can be with him all you want, but you will be dead to me. I wish you the best of luck Son Goku," she nearly spat.  
  
"Please forgive me, Bulma," he pleaded.  
  
"I can't, Goku. I just can't," Bulma said as she walked back into the house to get her son. What she didn't see, was that she left a broken-hearted man behind.  
  
Goku closed his eyes, and reached a hand up to his face, brushing away the tears that had trailed down his cheeks. He had just lost his only chance to be truly happy.  
  
Please don't kill me! Well, what did you think about this chapter? Is Bulma really going to walk out of Goku's life? Will he let her? I can't share with you, but I will say that things are going to get heated, and not in a good way.  
  
Please let me know what you thought, and if you have any questions or comments, feel free to e-mail me to trunksgirl77juno.com  
  
Have a good week.  
  
Byebye  
  
!Joey! 


End file.
